Swan Maiden
by Earwen of Alqualonde
Summary: Finarfin and Earwen. What fate caused the lives of these two elves to be interwoven into each other?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the places or characters belongs to me.  
  
Prologue  
  
She never failed to be mesmerized by the beauty of the elven city of Alqualonde, swan haven of Valinor.  
  
The waters in the bay sparkled under fiery Arien, beautiful white boats fashioned after the likeness of swans were docked in the harbor, manned by skillful mariners. The boats were fashioned by craftsmen, built by the loving hands of her people, who put their soul into the making.  
  
Alqualonde was situated near the shores, for though the Teleri were in awe of the glory and majesty of the Valar, they refused to be sundered from the sea. For their love of the music of waves upon the shores was great.  
  
The Teleri were great minstrels, and oft hath harps at hand, playing lilting and sweet tunes, which blended with their voices, further woven into the music of the sea. And the beautiful, delightful notes portrayed the perfect harmony of it all.  
  
She silently took in all these.  
  
Two majestic swans settled beside her, their beaks of gold glittered, their eyes sharp and of gold and jet. One was male and the other, female. They were her protectors, and shared a bond with her that could never be broken till the end of Time itself. Osse, the Maia gave the swans, along with many others to Olwe. It was a gift shared by all the people, with the exception of the two specially given to her.  
  
Nay, they were not given to her, they chose her from the moment she cared for them. And henceforth refused to be separated from her. Malta the male was called, meaning gold. Miril was the name of the female, meaning jewel.  
  
"Fly, my young ones. There is no danger for me here. Find comfort in the home both of you will build together. And when the years lengthen, you may fly back to me, and I shall behold a family of little wee ones."  
  
And so saying this the swans took flight, spreading their great wings. Two patches of white against the clear blue heavens. She gazed up at them as they disappeared, no doubt looking for a nest. And she silently bade them farewell. Yea, she would miss them sorely, but they needed to have a life of their own too, not always protecting her.  
  
It was noontide. In her lonely mansion of pearl, she felt abandoned. Her father was oft away, attending to other matters, or brooding in silence about the sundering from their kin.  
  
She wanted to seek company from the other groups of CalaQuendi. Of the Noldorin she yearned to know them better, for they took delight not only in music, but in craft, knowledge and the discovery of new things.  
  
It was not as if she thought her people dull. But one could wish for a little more excitement here. To say she was content would be an outright lie. Why could'nt she be like the rest of her friends. Why was she so restless in this place which was beginning to feel more like a prison, than a home?  
  
Her father forbade her to leave the city, though she desired much to see the rest of Valinor. All she heard of was a holy mountain called Taniquetil, and other cities, which she envisioned more splendid than Alqualonde.  
  
One day, she vowed. One day she would leave this place and explore the rest of the Blessed Realm. And mayhap, if possible, meet the Noldorin.  
  
She was Earwen Alquavende, swan maiden of the Teleri. 


	2. Tirion

A/N: A mistake in the earlier chapter. It is not Arien, but Laurelin. The sun was not wrought before the ruin of the Two Trees. I keep on forgetting that important fact, yes. I hope if I make any mistakes similar to this in the future, be kind enough to point it out, thanks. And I am sorry if the names I made up for her brothers do not sound right, 'ear' means 'sea' in Quenya. 'Earwen' means 'sea-maiden'. Just for your info. 

Nameless reviewer: Yes, I am sorry for that mistake, it is supposed to take place before Earwen weds Finarfin.

Nerdanel the Nerd: Ah, yes. I have never quite forgiven Tolkien for saying so little about them. But there are advantages of this neglect. Earwen has no definite character or personality Tolkien created. So I can give Earwen any type of characteristics the possibilities are endless! , Without sticking to the book, or be accused of degrading characters. I have absolutely no idea why but I have a particular liking towards the Teleri and Alqualonde, and that includes Earwen. And I would be looking forward to your fic. 

Stearchica: In Spanish? There are very few Earwen/Finarfin fics and I cannot read yours, what a pity. Be sure to tell me how it goes. 

Chapter Two

She rode away in the stealth of the dark, aided by the stars of Tintalle, the Kindler.

Carnil and Lumil, Nenar and Lumbar, Alcarinque and Elemmire, ancient stars they were, brought together and set as signs of the heavens.  They lit her way, and as she went southwest, she sang songs of praise to Varda Elentari. Ever revered most by the Eldar was Elbereth, out of all the Valar. 

Her raiment was silver but her mantle gray. She did not don the usual mantle, for it bore the crest of Olwe and she feared it would be recognized. 

She had naught but a small bag of food, and the white palfrey, Nellianna, she was riding on. Ever wary was she as she passed by mansions and houses, though the most part of the Teleri were massed at the bay, celebrating the Annual Festival with song and ale, one could not be too incautious. 

Earwen had taken this opportunity to slip away, and she had begged leave to stay at home, lest her absence at the festival was missed. She had also written a note ere she left. 

_Dear Father, _

_Thou know of my desire to see the rest of the Blessed Realm, yet thou hath forbade thy daughter to go forth. _

_Hence I willingly left Alqualonde alone, to seek out others. I beg thee not to search for me. Fret not, for I will return soon, once I have seen all that I have ever yearned to.  _

_Farewell_

_Your daughter, Earwen_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so westward she went, towards the Great Light of the Two Trees. She headed to Calacirya, the Pass of Light, where the radiance of the Two Trees streamed forth. She knew naught of the directions to Tirion, but decided to follow the light, believing somehow or other, she would eventually get there. 

Not once nor twice did she look back at her home, but thrice. And three times she hardened her will and pressed on. 

For days she traveled on horse, leading Nell across open fields. 'Twas spring, and Earwen hastened not, and oft she stopped to admire Yavanna's creations, many of which were awakening from their long slumber of winter. 

Earwen basked in the wafting scents of niphrendil, elanor, and other flowers that sprang up. She delighted in the animals of the woodland, of nightingales and their songs, and young speckled fawn skipping from glade to glade. Earwen felt wholly refreshed, both in mind and spirit. 

Too long had she dwelt beside the sea, where only the cries of seagulls were heard. Never had she ever imagined that the wonders of Yavanna were so beautiful. 

"Nell, dost thou know the way to Tirion? 'Twas thy city where thou came from." Earwen spoke to Nellianna. 

The white palfrey turned her brown eyes upon her mistress, and snorted, as if to say, "Yea, lady, since thou hath asked it of me, I shall bring thou there."

"Then we shall tarry here no longer. Lead the way." Earwen climbed up and Nell when southwest, asking other animals on the way for directions.  

After long last they reached the elven city of Tuna, Tirion. There the Noldor and the Vanyar dwelt long in fellowship. The hill was green, and the city, white. Built by the hands of Noldorin craftsmen, 'twas more beautiful than she ever imagined. 

The gleaming white walls were high and wide, and as she walked up the smooth stairs to the entrance, she was enthralled to see immeasurable sparkling gems encrusted into the pavement. 

The city itself was more wondrous, and Earwen took time to admire the architecture of it. She passed flourishing gardens, where white fountains sprayed foam, and the flowers withered not. 

But something seemed amiss. Where were the people? Her kinsmen, who were her sole purpose for leaving Alqualonde, where were they? 

Whispering in Nell's ear to go and find the stables, she went further alone. The houses seemed deserted, as were the courts. But there was a distinct sound of many people gathered together.

Was it a time for festival for them too? Earwen wondered. 

Her thoughts were confirmed as she reached a large court situated in the center of the city. There were tables, laden with food, music from the harps, and a pavilion in the middle. But these were not the things that caught her notice. Nay,' twas the elves. 

Elves there were, and many were singing, laughing, making merry. Most were dark haired, which Earwen identified as the Noldor, but some had hair of gold, which meant they were Vanyar, but all were fair with the light of Aman shining in their faces, just like her people, and a particular elf received her attention most of all. 

He was very fair, and in comparison to him, the other elves looked dull. Her eyes beheld him intently, his hair of gold, and wide, broad chest. Was he of the Vanyar? He seemed to be of royalty, for he was clad in velvet. Wisdom was etched in his features. That was when he suddenly looked in her direction and caught her staring at him. His piercing emerald green eyes met hers. 

Immediately, Earwen turned away, blushing furiously. Why did she not turn away while there was still time? Who was he? 

Walking away, she tried desperately to mix into the crowd, lest he seeks her out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finarfin, son of Finwe was enjoying a cup of wine when he sensed someone looking at him. Instinctively, he turned and to his surprise, met the gaze of a fair elf maiden.  

Her star-like silver hair was unlike those of the Vanyar, or the Noldor, so it was highly impossible that she belonged here. She was Teleri, he deduced. She was much alike in appearance with his two friends, Earluin and Earlin from Alqualonde. 

Watching in amusement as she turned her violet eyes away and blushed furiously, he wondered greatly at her presence. 

Why was this fair maiden here? The Teleri seldom came to Tirion, preferring to dwell in the isolated region near the Bay of Eldamar. They gave no heed to the festivals in Tirion. Was she a messenger? Nay, only messengers were sent in an emergency, and the sea brought no tidings of danger or evil. And usually, female messengers were not sent. 

Who, then was she?

When he looked again, the elf had vanished. 

'She would not be to hard to find,' he thought, 'surely she would stand out.'

But as he looked around, no sign of silver was seen among the jet and gold of the other elves. 

Sighing in frustration, Finarfin stood up and told his brother he was going to attend to some business. Fingolfin arched a brow questioningly, but paid little heed to the matter. 

Finarfin's keen eyed gaze swept the road, before spotting a twirl of a silver skirt, disappearing out of the court at an archway. 

'Ah, my little one, so thou wishes to hide? Not so.' Smiling, he strode towards that direction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was coming, Earwen panicked, as she quickly exited the court. Unsure of what to do, she walked briskly down the path, trying to escape him. Little did she know that her efforts at eluding him were going to prove fruitless. 

Turning this way and that, her walk soon turned into a run when her ears still heard the warningly soft pad of his footsteps behind her. 

Why does he not leave her alone? 

Then, she made the mistake of turning into a walled garden, thinking 'twas a way out. There was no time to run out again, for he would see her. 

Face set in resolute determination, she hitched up her skirts and pulled herself up over the wall and jumped over other side. What she dropped into was most unexpected and unwelcome. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Fool. Doesn't she realize he meant no harm?' Finarfin thought, as he saw her over the wall. He grimaced, for he knew what was coming, and it did soon enough – a resounding splash. The garden beyond belonged to him, and a pond was there. 

Hastening to get to the other side, he stopped short at the sight of the maiden. Her mantle was torn and her clothes clung to her, outlining her beautiful figure in their wetness. Her glorious mane of silver hair was filled with mud, and she was desperately trying to wring water out of it. 

'Why, she was more beautiful wet than dry.' Then, Finarfin caught himself. He had always prided himself on his self-control, and wanted not to start having indecent thoughts about an elf maiden. 

"Why do you seek to hide from me, I mean you no harm." 

Her head shot up, and for a moment fear lurked in her eyes, but it quickly turned to fire. 

"Then why did you follow me?"

"You do not seem to be of the Vanyar or Noldor. But questions later, come, you are wet and I will bring you to my dwelling, 'tis not far."

He removed his velvet cloak and put it over her shoulders, lest she feel cold. 

His warmth was met with her wariness. 

As they walked towards the house of Finarfin, he asked, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?'

"You may call me Wen."

"That, I perceive, is not your full name, but it matters not for the moment." 

'So she wishes to be addressed as 'maiden'? He thought, amused. 

"My identity I will reveal to you in time to come. And what, pray tell,  is yours?" 

"Finarfin, son of Finwe at your service." 

She concealed her shock over his reply. All the more reason to withhold her name from him. This elf was one of the mighty princes of the Noldor. And if he knew who she was, she would be sent packing back to Alqualonde, for he was a friend of her brothers. 

She desired not to go back, and face her Father's wrath. Moreover, she had but a glimpse of the Noldor and Vanyar, and yearned to see more. 

Suddenly, she felt terribly weary at the overwhelming worries. 

"Lady Wen, how fares thee?" His deep voice cut through her thoughts. 

"Fine enough my lord. I thank thee for thy kindness."

"'Tis naught, my lady."

Their eyes met, and Finarfin had a sudden desire to feel a lock of the silver tresses. 

Earwen shivered inwardly under his brilliant gaze.

Abdruptly, he pulled out of her gaze and carried on walking as if naught out of ordinary happened, leaving a very thoughtful Earwen behind. 

Annoyed at the tinge of disappointment she felt, Earwen hastened after him. 


	3. i Merende

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to Tolkien  
  
Stearchia: Thanks for reviewing, Finarfin's character was not clearly defined by Tolkien either. But I like him for turning back and seeking the pardon of the Valar. In my story, Finarfin met Earlin and Earluin during the march westward in Arda. He never met Earwen due to some other circumstances that I choose not to reveal =). Tolkien wrote that Finarfin was friends with the brothers of Earwen, so I decided not to change that.  
  
Finch: As I have mentioned earlier, I do realize my mistake and am dreadfully sorry. I am very well aware that the Sun was the last fruit of Laurelin, and it is called Anar, I shall have to bear that in mind, thanks.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
The pool was so deliciously cool, she thought, as she poked a toe into the water. Finarfin had left her some clothes, mumbling something about them once belonging to his mother. She accepted the clothes graciously.  
  
"Am I keeping you from your feast?" She asked with a worried frown.  
  
"Nay, the feast is of no importance." He replied, dismissing the matter with a simple wave of the hand, ere leaving to give her privacy to clean up.  
  
Still feeling uneasy with the thought of his presence in the house, Earwen stripped and stepped into the pool. As she rubbed her body free of grime and dirt, she was given time to think and contemplate her present situation.  
  
Her father would no doubt be furious when he receives the note, but he would not come after her, Earwen was certain. He knew no harm would befall her in Valinor, not while Mandos was seated upon the throne.  
  
The question was what was she going to do here? True enough, she saw her kindred, just as she wished, but she desired still to know them better, and learn of lore and knowledge through them. And of Finarfin...just thinking of him sent shivers coursing down her spine as his emerald green eyes came to mind, though she knew not why. She had to tread carefully later, when he questioned her, lest she reveal something unintentionally.  
  
Getting out of the water, Earwen hurriedly dried and dressed, before braiding her waist long hair.  
  
She fairly startled to find Finarfin waiting for her outside.  
  
Finarfin cocked a bow in surprise. "Finished so fast?"  
  
"Come." He bade her follow, but whilst walking he firmly etched the image of her in his mind. Eru, she was lovely.  
  
She hastened, for he walked with a stride that she found hard to match.  
  
They went into a large study, filled with shelf loads of books. Earwen softly gasped in awe at the sight. Books on the History of Valinor, of the march across Middle Earth, of the sundering of their kin, Elwe and his people, all of it was there.  
  
Finarfin took delight in the display of emotions across her face, as he saw she was itching to get her hands on the books. Mayhap later, when he was more acquainted with her, would he offer to lend her some. But now, certain matters must be settled.  
  
"So what brings you here, my lady?"  
  
"I came of my own will, desiring to see my other kinsmen, my lord, to meet the Noldor and the Vanyar. I weary of being in Alqualonde all the time."  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence reigned for a while. Finarfin fought hard to control his curiosity. She was much unalike to the other Teleri he knew. They were a lonely people, and kept to themselves. Even Earluin and Earlin refused his invitations to the feast, so why would a mere elf maiden feel any different from the others? Weary of Alqualonde, she said.  
  
"You have my leave to stay in my dwelling for as long as you desire. I would be your guide in Tirion, and mayhap I could bring you to see my parents." His face softened as he spoke of Finwe and Indis, the love he bore for them apparent.  
  
Her heart warmed to him.  
  
"Come, I will take you to see them now, they are at the feast."  
  
Her initial reaction was to say nay. People would wonder where she came from, and more questions would be asked.  
  
But taking one look at Finarfin's face, she saw the eagerness there and had not the heart to refuse him.  
  
~~~~~~~*  
  
'Twas eventide, and the faint sound of harps was heard amidst much singing.  
  
The court was suffused with an ethereal glow of Laurelin. Earwen immersed herself in the song deeply, it seemed to calm her, putting to rest all her fears for the moment.  
  
Finarfin led her to the pavilion, and there sat Finwe, high king of the Noldor. As she beheld his stern countenance, Earwen felt as if she was undergoing inspection.  
  
"She is a distant friend from Alqualonde." Finarfin lied uncomfortably. He was not used to fabricating tales, avoiding the truth, yea, but not lying. No doubt his mother would not fall for it, and he was right.  
  
"And how fares my friend, Olwe?" Finwe asked Earwen.  
  
"He is doing well my lord. "  
  
His wife was beautiful. It suddenly dawned upon her that Indis was of the Vanyar, and Finarfin had inheirited his golden hair from her. 'Twas no wonder he was so fair.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly remembering her manners, Earwen dropped into a curtsy.  
  
"Rise, child, you have naught to fear from us." Earwen lifted her gaze in wonder as Indis spoke.  
  
Her voice.  
  
It was so gentle, so soothing, but what of it that caught her attention was that it reminded her of her mother, Mirwen. Earwen yearned to be in her mother's embrace again. Alas! Her mother had perished during the March across Middle Earth. They would never meet again, unless it be in the Halls of Mandos.  
  
"I see much woe in your eyes, and they speak of pain. You lost someone dear to you. Do I not strike near the truth?"  
  
Earwen nodded numbly, holding back the unshed tears.  
  
"Grieve no longer, daughter of Mirwen, the time for grief is past, let us make merry and leave the woes behind for a while."  
  
Earwen stared at Indis in surprise. How did she know of her identity?  
  
"Thy secret is safe with me." Indis assured her, her eyes full of warmth.  
  
Distant friend from Alqualonde indeed. Indis thought. Finarfin had been to Alqualonde only once before and it was his friends who came to visit him instead of him visiting them. She thought she was seeing Mirwen again when she saw Earwen. Clearly, she understood why Earwen was here, she had her mother's restless desire of exploring other realms and hatred of always being confined in a place. 'Twas that which cost Mirwen her life, Indis remembered sadly.  
  
Throughout the night, Earwen mingled with the Noldor and the Vanyar. Much to her astonishment, they readily accepted her and not once did she feel out of place. Their laughter never ceased to bring her joy, and she danced till she could take it no longer. It was a night to remember.  
  
She met Fingolfin, Finarfin's brother, he was taller and mightier in stature than Finarfin, but had not the same effect Finarfin had on her. Again, she knew not why.  
  
With his presence so near, Earwen found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying, and oft her gaze would travel to him, and their eyes locked, till another interrupted.  
  
He found her enthralling, as she spoke of her home and caused everyone to laugh, even his normally serious father. The mere sight of her dancing, and the flames from the fire illuminating her eyes captivated him.  
  
~~~~~~~*  
  
Twilight settled upon Valinor, at the waning of Laurelin and the waxing of Telperion. The city was bathed in a soft, silver light as the crowd dispersed.  
  
"Shall we adjourn back?" Finarfin held out his arm towards Earwen.  
  
"Yea, my lord."  
  
They walked through open glades, climbed stairs a many, all the while, Earwen was increasingly aware they were alone.  
  
Finarfin felt her tremble beneath his arm and sighed.  
  
"Why do you fear me still?"  
  
Earwen read a smile in his voice and lifted her gaze to his face. He finds her fear amusing, does he? Earwen thought.  
  
"You jest, my lord, I fear you not." She exclaimed haughtily, at the same time straightened her back.  
  
Finarfin, seeing her pride bruised, as it already is, let the matter rest, said naught in answer.  
  
"Alqualonde is a beautiful place, I have yet to understand why you wish to leave it."  
  
"I, too, do not know why I grow weary of dwelling there. My heart is with my people and in Alqualonde, but I desire much to meet other elves, and why is that so? Again, I cannot answer you."  
  
"And you made your way here, alone?"  
  
"Nay, my companion was my steed, and she was as fine as any other escort."  
  
"Indeed." His disbelief was apparent.  
  
"What was the feast held in honour of? Or are the Vanyar and Noldor accustomed to holding this event occasionally for no particular reason?" She inquired.  
  
"'Tis the Feast of Great Rest held in the waning of the year where all work is put aside--- mining, crafting, weaving and building. Except for some, who prefer to forgo it." A dark look briefly passed across his face, ere vanishing and left Earwen wondering if she had imagined it.  
  
"But 'twas naught compared to the festival to be held in honour of Eru. 'Tis to be held on the green slopes of Taniquetil, in the halls if Manwe and Varda. A feast more glorious than any would be held, so the Valar had decreed. The Teleri would be the only group of elves, I am certain, who would not attend."  
  
"Yea, my lord, you speak the truth. But do not discount my people, though they may care little of seasons and times. Their love for the sea is all too great, the sound of waves upon shores like music to our ears. 'Tis not as if they are wholly uncaring to your people. 'Tis because sundering them from the sea would almost be like taking tools and crafts away from the Noldor."  
  
Finarfin fell silent then. He had been to Alqualonde once, to visit his friends. The continuous sound of the sea sounded monotonous to him, until now. Soon, he would be going there again, for he had promised his two brothers to meet their sister, Earwen. But the thought of meeting any other maiden seemed dull and appealed to him no longer ever since he set eyes upon Lady Wen.  
  
Starlight lit her beautiful solemn eyes as she beheld him intently. No elf maiden had ever looked at him in that manner before. 'Twas as if she understood how he felt, and could look into his soul.  
  
"My lady, we have reached." The Lady Wen withdrew her hand, and that was when he realized she had stopped trembling moments ago when she had spoken so earnestly in defence of her people.  
  
Finarfin looked forward to spending another day with this intriguing Lady. Living alone unwed was dull, as third son of the High King he would never expect kingship to come to him. Not that he wanted it. Finarfin delighted part in knowledge, part in all that has breadth of life, and all that contributed to the glory of Valinor. These he loved.  
  
But there was no one he could share these thoughts with, unless it be this Lady Wen. Which brought back a few questions. Why was she so secretive of her name? He noted she bore herself regally, indicating her high birth, but that did naught to help him identify her.  
  
"The stars of Tintalle are beautiful, are they not?" She whispered softly, as she gazed awestruck at the sky decorated with stars innumerable, shining with everlasting light.  
  
'Especially when they are refleted in your eyes' Finarfin wanted to say, but did not.  
  
"Yea, were they not the first things the Quendi beheld when they awoke in darkness? The light they give kindles hope in a weary heart." He replied instead.  
  
~~~~~~~*  
  
When she retreated to the chamber, she tried to make up her mind how long she would stay. Part of her wanted to go to the festival Finarfin spoke of, but then decided not to cause her father ceaseless worry. But as she debated forth, Finarfin constantly interrupted her thoughts. Ever and anon his fair and handsome face would appear in her mind.  
  
She dreamt of him.  
  
~~~~~~~* 


	4. Omentië as Fëanor ar Anairë ar titta Fin...

Disclaimer: Characters and settings are not mine. The song of Kotirion is from the Book of Lost Tales, JRR. Tolkien. It is the 3rd stanza, edited by Christopher Tolkien. That would be the 2nd song. Guess who wrote the first one. 

A/N: Managed to translate the song into Quenya with much help from people from the Council of Elrond. Anaire's character was not depicted, but I managed to get some idea through Gen_Eveningstar, thanks! 

*~~~~~~~*

_"Ammë, the stars are created by Varda aren't they? And why are we always moving West towards them?" ___ _"So many questions, titta quén, yea, the stars were created by Varda, and we are moving to the Blessed Realm, where the Valar awaits." _

_"Who are the Valar?"_

_"They are the gods who beautified Arda. Do you not feel the wind blowing across your face? The soft feel of grass beneath your feet? The sweet dreams you have while asleep? Think you that they manifested themselves? Nay, the Valar created them__."_

Omentië as Fëanor ar Anairë ar titta Fingon 

Words formed on her lips, and it soon turned into song. 

I lindë lienyo 

_I yaimië lammar maiwiva_

_I mirilyala langor luntion i hópassë_

Panyainë Alqualondessë har i ëar 

_Ai! Valimar! Mi Alqualondë_

_Acca andavë amárienyë tar_

_Mi eressë yo eressë alquar ar ciryar___

_Oi caritas ni yerya, I lamma ëaro_

And her song ended on a sweet note.                                         

"Do you miss your home?" Finarfin asked.

"Yea." She replied uncertainly. 

"You have a beautiful voice, it draws one like bees are drawn to nectar."

"You jest, my lord, 'tis no different from others. What did you seek me for?"

"Would you like to see the sights? I would be your guide."

"I would love to." She agreed at once, face shining in eagerness.

*~~~~~~~~~*

"And thither beyond lieth the gardens of Lorien, and then the halls of Mandos." He waved a hand vaguely due east.

Earwen thought she beheld a sparkling white gold jewel, and knew it to be the Garden of Lorien. For a fleeting moment a vision of herself in Lorien flashed across her mind. What was that supposed to mean?

"Tell me about your brothers." She begged, in a bid to distract herself. 

"Fingolfin, as you have met, is unlike me. He is most hardy and valiant, and our temperaments are different, he is also steadfast, and true to his word. You can trust him to keep a secret, but not if it is a lie. Trustworthy is he. I love him greatly, both as a brother and a friend. His spouse is Anairë of the Vanyar."

"Fëanor is my half brother, son of Miriel Serindë the weaver, and his wife is Nerdanel daughter of Mathan. His skill at craft is great, and none can surpass it, save Aulë. He has a fiery fëa, and a quick temper. Have a care not to provoke him in any way. I love him not, nor had he ever tried to befriend us. He busies himself in the mines, and sees us seldom."

'Twas the first time he ever declared his unlove for Fëanor openly to anyone. He dared not say it even to his mother. 

"Does that mean Finwë has two wives?" She asked, a perplexed expression on her face. Elves are always faithful to their spouse, but having two wives is unheard of. 

"Nay! Miriel died after bearing Fëanor. It consumed her both in mind and spirit, and she recovered not."

"How hard it must have been for her." Fëanor looked at her in surprise. Here she was sympathizing with one she had not met before, and all he felt for Miriel was pity. 

"We now face the Holy Mountain, Taniquetil, where Manwë and Varda resides." 

They were facing the North, and the Highest Mountain of Pelơri. He heard her soft gasp of awe.

The fair radiance of Laurelin shone, 'twas a sight she never imagined she would behold. But her gaze remained on Finarfin's face, and for a fleeting second she thought him fairer than Laurelin. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

The hour of the kindling of candles drew nigh. At this time the desire of new sights was the least in Eärwen's heart. 

"Come, we will feast at my parents' house. The invitation extends to you." 

"My lord, I have no wish to intrude."

"'Tis but a small family gathering, besides, surely you do not wish to refuse my mother?"

 "Nay." His argument was not lost on her. 

*~~~~~~~~*

The house of Finwë and Indis looked homely and beckoning. Delicious scents wafted by in tantalizing tendrils, and Eärwen's thoughts turned to that of food. 

They met Fingolfin as they were crossing the threshold, and on his arm was a fair elf of the Vanyar.

"What a pleasure to meet you again, my lady. I trust you are enjoying your stay?" Fingolfin greeted her. 

"Yea. This must be Anairë. Am I not wrong?" Earwen smiled at the wife of Fingolfin. 

"You speak the truth. I would be delighted to make your acquaintance." Anairë replied just as warmly. Earwen's heart clenched, 'twas so long ever since someone smiled so warmly at her. Earwen had a compelling desire to befriend the elf. 

It was then she happened to glance down and saw, a young elfling holding the hands of his parents, staring up at her in curiosity. His hair was a mass of dark curls, with several unruly locks tumbling across his face. And his eyes, they were a remarkable and brilliant blue, solemnly regarding her.  

"What a beautiful elfiling! And your name?" She kneeled down so that she came level to him. 

"My name is Fingon." He declared proudly, puffing up his chest. "Papa said it means 'brave'."

"Aptly named indeed", she said to Fingolfin and Anaire. And the parents smiled. 

*~~~~~~~*

Indis welcomed them gladly, but she soon turned serious as she spoke to Fingolfin and Finarfin. 

"Your half brother is present. Do not lose your temper to whatever he say." Indis warned the brothers. "I will have no discord among my sons."

They nodded grimly. And Fingolfin's expression resembled what one wore when going to battle. 

Earwen thought, 'She regards Fëanor as her son, but does he treat her as his mother?" 

Following them inside, Earwen found the interior of the house as grand as the outside. Marble steps led to the pavilion and the upper levels, rugs of the finest quality laid on the floors, tapestries of vibrant colors hung on the wall, each with it's own woven story. Candles lighted up the room, suffusing it with a warm glow. 

Fëanor was tall, dark, with his Finwë's features and coloring. His eyes spoke of curiosity, unfriendliness and suspicion. His eyes burned with open hostility towards Fingolfin and Finarfin. At his side stood a tall elf maiden, who looked on curiously at Earwen. 

"May I introduce to you my son, Fëanor." Said Finwë, with a distinct note of pride in his voice. 'Twas clear Fëanor had most of his father's love. 

"And his wife, Nerdanel." The lady inclined her head politely. 

"Who is she, Father?" His voice clear and crisp, addressing Finwë as though Earwen was not there, but his eyes never left her. His wife nudged him in disapproval, whilst smiling warmly at Earwen. 

"Could it be Finarfin has finally wed?" She turned a questioning glance at Finarfin. 

"Nay!" said Finarfin and Earwen together. 

"I am Lady Wen of the Teleri, and have recently made acquaintance with Lord Finarfin." Earwen hastily put in, wanting to dispel any notion that they were wed. For some reason this irked Finarfin slightly. 

"I see." Fëanor did not voice his displeasure, but his mouth formed a thin line. 

"Is that so?" Nerdanel extended a hand of welcome. "It is seldom we receive guests from Alqualondë. How do you do?"

Earwen murmured a polite reply. 

Apparently Fëanor cared not for anyone connected to his brothers. He sat down at the table, deliberately ignoring Fingolfin and Finarfin completely. Finwë looked awkward, as if he had expected his son to behave better in the presence of a guest. 

In a bid to dissipate the tension, Indis sent for the food while everyone seated. 

During the meal, Finwë inquired much of her father and her home, and Earwen felt uncomfortable, trying her best to dodge the subject. Fortunately, Indis skillfully veered the topic to safer grounds, and for that Earwen was grateful. Nerdanel and Anairë told amusing tales, making Earwen's heart light in the presence of these new friends. 

Supper ended, and Earwen followed the ladies to a large room. The others have gone to another to discuss various matters, and Fingon insisted on tagging along. 

There was a roaring fire and soft chairs. Each person settled into one, and for a moment they immersed in their individual thoughts, enjoying the presence of others, as was the custom after supper. Earwen felt honoured to be in the company of these ladies. Unconsciously she began comparing them to herself. 

Lady Indis was statuesquely beautiful and Earwen thought her own looks could not compare to her, Lady Anairë had a softness about her that made her entrancingly feminine, and that, Earwen thought sadly, was something she always endeavored to be but could not. Lady Nerdanel was also very fair, and Earwen knew as a daughter of a smith, she most likely possessed many skills such as sewing. 

"Lady Wen, is that really your name?" Anairë inquired. 

"Nay, but I have need of secrecy, only Indis knows my real identity."

"I shall not press you about that then."

"You can trust Anairë and Nerdanel, Earwen." Said Indis. 

Earwen hesitated, and then started to tell her tale of how she came here, her desire for excitement overcoming her fear of her father, and much more she had never thought she would reveal to anyone. Back at Alqualondë, there seemed to be none whom she could confide in, but here in Tirion, she had found three friends. 

"You have much courage, to be able to leave the House of your father." Nerdanel remarked. 

"I love the peace we have here in Valinor, but sometimes I wish there could be more opportunities for adventures." Anairë said. 

"Enough of this! Come, we shall have some song before both of you start to entertain this absurd idea of adventures." Indis chuckled, before taking up the lute. 

"'Tis said that when this fair city of Tirion was built, many songs were made for it."

_"I lúmë sina ná ammelda i óren_

_Ar lúmë mára ana I yára osto_

_As sinta la__lindalë vanya lencave_

Lútula as lamina nyére maxave undu  

_I tiei eressea hisieo. A moica lúmë_

Íre Arin orta telwa as ringwë   

_Ar __arinyë huini halya I vahaia taurë__!_

_úcennë I Eldar lelyamas, nta cala loxenta_

_Nte collante mi tindómë undu muinë telmi_

Collantar luini ve histë carnë mainen  

_Ar halcin silme carne mainen telpeva…__"_

"That was beautiful. My lady, you have a lovely voice."

"Come, now, you have divulged your secrets to us, why not dispense with formalities? Anairë calls me Indis, and I would like to be addressed as such by you too."

"If it is thy wish, Indis." Earwen was thrilled, for it meant acceptance and friendship she could never have found at Alqualondë.  

*~~~~~~~~~*

English tranlation:

This is the season dearest to the heart

And time most fitting to the ancient town

With waning music sweet that slow depart

Winding with echoed sadness faintly down

The paths of stranded mists. O gentle time

When morning rises late with rime 

And early shadows veil the distant woods!

Unseen the Elves go by, their shining hair 

They cloak in twilight under secret hoods

Of gray, their dusk blue mantles grid with hands 

Of frosted starlight sewn by silver hands

*~~~~~~~*

**Finch: **I am looking forward to that moment too. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Gen_eveningstar: **Thank you. I agree, the parents of Galadriel are great in stature, hopefully this chapter will not be too much of a disappointment. Thanks again!

**Nadra/The March Hare: **Oh my, I really have to be careful next time. All those errors especially the one about Mandos and Manwe! *Shudders* Thanks for pointing that out. But I got "miril" and "malta" from two online dictionaries, I hope it does not bother you much.  Thank you for your lovely review anyway!

**Isa:** There really should be more F/E fics! Thanks. 

**Kaede: **Thanks for the information. I have read the Unfinished tales already, but thanks anyway, it was what made me write this fic. 

**Elven Destiny: **Thank you. Silmarillion fics are beautiful, and I am sure you will find many better ones out there. Thanks again. 


End file.
